Waking up from the nightmare
by Amylou
Summary: Sam thought that he had put the nightmare behind him, he couldn’t of been more wrong.


Waking up from the nightmare.

Chapter:1

Disclaimer - I really wish I owned them but unfortunately I don't, don't make any money from this so blah blah woof woof, so for the love of god please don't sue.

Summary: Sam thought that he had put the nightmare behind him, he couldn't of been more wrong.

A/n hi guys here is the long over due sequel to my previous fic "Sacrifice" Although I don't think it's essential for you to read that first in order to understand this fic. (However I would recommend it).

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was banging frantically on the closed, slamming his weight into it in a futile effort to break it down. The handle was missing, removed by whatever son of a bitch that had locked him in here. He could hear footsteps coming up from behind him. He didn't know what it was but every fibre of his being was telling him to get as far away from it as possible.

The footsteps were growing louder and louder he looked behind him searching through the darkness for the creature. He turned back to the door and stepped back slightly so he could throwing his body completely into the door. The only sounds where the echoing of footsteps and the splintering of wood as Sams attempts became successful. He could smell the putrid acidity of his breath bearing down on him as he finally broke through the door.

Not looking back he fled through the open doorway the creature's footsteps following closing behind. He ran into the darkness as fast as his aching muscles would allow. Something soft collided with his leg tripping him. Harsh unforgiving fingers twisted around his ankle.

He franticly struggled against the tight grip pulling himself along the ground. The hand got tighter until he could feel its fingernails biting into his flesh. Another hand gripped his ankle. The creatures footfalls where echoing in the darkness. It was getting closer.

"Please let me go" he begged desperately kicking against the subduing hold.

"No you have to let it get you" a woman's broken voice answered.

"No please!" He begged, another pair of hands gripped his arms pinning him in place. His face was pushed into the cold rough cement below him.

He struggled against the punishing holds, his face rubbing against the hard uneven cement ripping and tearing at his flesh.

The hands moved turning him over, he felt a weight settle on his chest as one of them straddled him. Suddenly flames flickered into existence around him. He could feel the heat scalding his skin, burning it causing it to blister and bubble. The heat seeped it every inch of his body consuming him making it difficult to breathe, let alone to even attempt to escape. He tried to scream but no sound came out, just a retched gurgling sound.

"You have to let it take you" The woman demanded again, the glow of the flames were bouncing of her face illuminating it allowing him finally make out her horrifically disfigured face, realisation hitting him as he recognised the cause of her scars. He tried to force an apology from his lips but the words refused to form.

"You have to let them take you. You have to be punished for what you have done" Her demands had a begging quality to them.

The creature was standing above him now as he was pinned helplessly to the floor. The creature crouched down seemingly unbothered by the surrounding flames. Even though there was light being given off by them the creatures face remained in shadow, preventing him from making out any of its features. Its face got closer to his own until in was mere inches from his face. He could feel the heat from its acidic putrid breath burning into his skin, entering his longs threatening to burn him from the inside out. It moved so that its lips where level with his ear.

"Your not feel Sam … You will never be free … You will always be a monster"

Its hand moved to his chest grabbing his shirt ripping it to expose his chest and the bleeding symbol carved their.

"Your mine" It stated as pain shot through every cell in his body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The second he woke up he threw himself out of bed ignoring his protesting muscles and the sheets that stuck to his sweet drenched body. His stumbled past his brother sleeping form praying that he didn't wake him. He entered the bathroom locking the door behind him.

The gentle click of the lock echoed in the cold dank bathroom. He fumbled for the light switch and braced himself against the wall. His earlier nightmare replaying itself in his mind so vividly he could feel the pain once more, the scar on his chest burning spreading out through his veins, shooting spikes threw his head. He cradled his stomach protectively as his stomach began to roll. He tasted a bitter sweet taste in his mouth as he quickly dove towards the toilet, barely making it in time as he began to vomit. His retching causing his barely healed body to ach as old scars pulled.

Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes as he collected himself. He wiped his mouth and the back of his hand and flushed the toilet. He stumbled over to the sink ad turn the tap on cupping his hands and the cold stream. He splashed cold water over his face running it through his hair with his fingers.

"It was just another dream, just the same as the ones before" he mumbled to himself trying to calm himself. A part of him wanted to go wake Dean up, wanted his brother to reassure him tell him that everything was going to be alright. It had been four months since the ancient and powerful demon Deonte had hijacked his body and gone on a killing spree leaving a path of blood, pain and destruction in its wake.

Every night it was the same as nightmares plagued his battered mind. At first they were just a series of jumbled images: blood, torn flesh and mangled bodies each image jumping into the next. But now they had changed and become more linear became more like memories. When he had first woken up after Dean had freed him from the demon his mind had been a jumbled mess, but he had made a lot of progress in the last few months and Dean was so pleased. The haunted look in his face was gone his moods seemed lighter and was generally happier and completely unbothered by their reduced hunting.

He couldn't tell Dean about the nightmares he couldn't bare the thought of taking those things away from Dean not after he had done so much from not after all he had sacrificed for him. No he couldn't burden him with it.

He was brought out of his little reprieve by the sound of a fist on the door.

"You alright in there Sam? You haven't fallen in have you?" Came Dean's concerned voice. The sounds of his brothers retching and hasty visit to the bathroom had woken Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

He was about to answer when the bathroom light began to flicker. He quickly turned around searching the room for any signs of danger finding none he turned back to the mirror. The lights stopped their flickering and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Sam?" Dean's voice came through the door once more this time sounding more urgent.

"Yeah Dean I'm fine" His hand reached for the tap which was still running and turned it off catching his reflection in the mirror in the process and the cold blackness of his own eyes staring back at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A/n next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. As always thoughts comments and suggestions are always welcomed._


End file.
